Good Girl Gone Bad
by BBGUN.TUMBLER
Summary: Claire Lyons, that sweet girl we all know - has the good girl gone bad? And why is Derrick the only one who knows that? What will he do with it, and how will Cam find out? And what on earth does Massie have to do with the whole situation? R
1. Buttons

**"I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, babe  
****But you keep frontin  
****Say what you gon' do to me  
****But I see nothing"  
-- Buttons / PCD --**

* * *

"Bye, sweetie," Claire waved walking towards the elevator. _Run, _she thought to herself, _run over and kiss me!!_ Her anticipation reached max when Cam called, "Wait!" She turned around smiling big. Instead, as if to crush her high hopes, he ran over and passed her her phone. "You forgot this."

_Wow, what a thrilling relationship_.

She forced a grin on her face and said, "Oh. Right. Silly me." He smiled and without even a kiss on the cheek, he walked back to his room. Claire walked back home. She rubbed the sole inbetween her eyebrows and with the other hand grabbed a pack of ciggarettes. Right when she was about to light a stick, her phone screamed _Hush, Hush! Hush, Hush!_ Irritated with her completely old ringtone, she flipped it open angrily. "Lyons! Where the hell are you?" her boss yelled.

"Huh?"

"You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago, we have Derrick Harrington here!!"

_"Derrick?!"_

"What, you know him or something?"

"Y-Yeah, he's actually my fr- -"

"Wish I could hear the whole story but I'm already crying, now move."

Not even aware that she was supposed to be at the office, apparently 10 mintes ago, she dashed out to the street and caught a cab. "Gramps Office, step on it!" Claire yelled at the driver, clutching her bag close to her as if someone were trying to yank it away. When they were a few minutes away, Claire fixed her make up and hair, and when they got there said, "Thanks so much," in a completely different tone. The same tone she uses for Cam.

Tapping her feet restlessly waiting for the elevator to each floor 24, she took the battery out of her phone. As she expected, the second the doors opened the Boss Gramps Herald yelled in her face with his annoying a-little-too-british-but-I'm-American-accent, "DID YOU NOT GET MY PHONE CALLS TO MOVE YOUR ASS 110 TIMES?!"

"My phone's out of batteries- -"

"I bet it doesn't even have a battery in there, so get in there and _respectfully _greet your new co-worker."

"Co-Worker? What?"

"Are you DEAF?! MOVE."

"Yes, sir."

She got in the room and saw Derrick grin expectantly at her. "If it isn't our very own, Claire Lyons."

"And Mr. Harrington! What are you doing here?"

"Well, actually, I'll be working with you from today."

"I know, but I mean- -"

"Just for a month, no worries. Your Cam won't need to worry."

"Uh, what is that supposed to mean?"

Derrick smirked mysteriously and turned to his new boss. "Getting a long?" He asked.

"Oh, looks like we'll be good friends."

"Well, good. You guys should begin working then."

"...On what?" Claire asked.

"Starting from August, we'll be running the BeRouge, StayGreen"

Claire's was working for a magazine called Rouge Silk, a grown up version of Seveteen, like Glamour. Claire had worked on adding an enviromentally friendly page to the magazine for the longest time, and her drams were finally coming true. "You- - N- -Are you serious?!" Claire squealed, jumping up and down in excitment. "B-But why you?" she asked, looking at Derrick.

"I'm sorry, Harrington, Lyons here doesn't seem to know that you just quit working at BBGUN BOY. I'm trying him out for a month, that's what he's signed for. If I like him, he stays."

"If you don't?"

"What are you stupid, girl? He leaves."

"...Um, okay, this is g-great!! I- -"

"Lyons, do me a favor. Take your thumb and index finger, and pinch your mouth. You're keeping me here longer than I want to be. Scatter now or you're trapped, you too Harrington."

The boss walked out without another word. Derrick stretched his arms, and grinned eerily at Claire. "What?" she glared.

"When you talk to Cam," he began from nowhere, "You talk like you're the sweetest girl. And when you talk to everyone else, you've got that same voice. But when you talk to me...You talk with your real voice."

"Real voice? Like you would know."

"I would. Icy cold, unwelcoming - -"

"I think you can continue amusing yourself without me here."

Claire held her bag tight and left the building. She took a seat right outside and took another drag. What was wrong with her life? Derrick was right. She _was _perfecting that "sweet girl" personality, but that wasn't the real Claire, at least it hasn't been, not in a while. But how on earth did he figure that out? Because now, he must know that she was completely unsatisfied with her life - her love life too, not to mention. And why on earth did he join Rouge, of all magazines? It was the girliest of the girliest. His motives were unclear, and Claire - -

"Maybe," Derrick said. Claire whipped her head around and jumped back when she saw Derrick in the dark, a small light illuminating his eyes but shadowing below them. "Oh my God!!" she screamed, dropping her cigarette. She stepped on it immediatley so it wouldn't burn the place down. "What the hell, Derrick!! You're seriously creeping me out!!"

"Just trying to have fun- -"

"That _isn't _all you're trying to do. God, just stop it!! What is _wrong_ with this day?! And why the hell did you, of all people, have to make it worse?!"

"Everyone has a bad day once in a while, but at least you got your Eco page. You should be happy," he shrugged.

"What is it you want from me? Why did you join Rouge?"

"I have my reasons."

"...Wh-Whatever, just leave me alone. Please."

"Stop being such a drama queen, Claire, a second ago you were asking me the questions to life, and now you're telling me to go away."

"So- -J- -I- -Y- -What's your point?!" She grabbed another cigarette.

"Maybe you're not that girl that everyone thinks you are."

"That's been established, thanks to you."

"So would you mind?"

"Would I mind what?"

"Excitement."

Derrick picked her up and grabbed the cigarette. He took a puff, threw it down on the floor, and kissed Claire, as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

_"Your Cam won't need to worry." _Indeed.


	2. Party All The Time Flashback

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming.  
I forgot to mention this but I based half of this off a Japanese drama  
"Buzzer Beat"  
Not all of it, but I guess I should add this**

**DISCLAIMER: This sentence is my disclaimer for all  
****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"If If We Could Party All Night  
And Sleep All Day  
And Throw All Of My Problems Away  
My Life Would Be Eaaasy  
My Life Would Be Eaaasy"  
-- BEP / Party All the Time**

__

* * *

_"You can't be serious," Massie said breathing heavily down Derrick's ear as he practically ripped her shirt off her. "Why not?" he replied, "We know we're going to end up together anyway."_

"_Derrick, I want a job, a life – I can't get married yet- -"_

"_So have a job! Have a life! Why can't you have a husband also?"_

"_And you're sure that we'll end up together until the day we die?"_

"_Positive."_

"_Prove it."_

_That next day, Massie slipped back in her clothes, a huge smile taking over her face. "Hey, babe," she nudged him awake, "Get dressed."_

"_Why," he moaned with his head buried in the pillow._

"_I thought we could… you know… go shopping for a ring?"_

"_What? What ring."_

"_Our…wedding ring? My finger- - our finger, looks a little lonely, don't you think?"_

_Derrick's head shot up. The wedding! He had proposed! And did he mean it? _NO._ Problem with losing your virginity when you're totally drunk? You don't know what you're dealing with… but Massie seemed to remember at least. "Y-You're serious," Derrick hesitated, hoping she'll change her mind. Impossible – he knew it too. He could see it already; wedding magazines all over the floor, calls 24/7, and daily visits to wedding dress tailors. But he was forgetting one thing._

_Her friends._

_Before he knew it, her fingers were all over her keypad about to send texts to her friends. "Stop!!" Derrick yelled abruptly, "…Uh…How can you t-text your friends, when my friends don't even know!! W-We should… have a party, announce it… you… know?"_

"_Oh. True… so I'll text them about that- -"_

"_No! No! No! First things first!! R-Ring!!"_

"_What's up Derrick? You seem- -"_

"_Out, out, I need to change! We need to run! No time!!"_

"_Uh - -"_

_Derrick pushed Massie out the room and thought to himself – hard. And as hard as it may be, he only had one choice left._


	3. I Don't Know About You

**A/N:THANK YEH ALL, REEEVIEW**

**Open for ideas!!  
1) Pairings for Kristen and Dylan!!  
2) Who did Derrick cheat on Massie with?  
*Not Claire***

**DISCLAIMER: Ditto.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You got my head spinning,  
****Heart beating out of my chest  
****I'm a sucker for lovers  
****For lovers"  
-- I Don't Know About You/  
Forever the Sickest Kids**

* * *

"Hey," Josh entered the small café. Massie turned around only to see the boy she'd been thinking about for ages. Quickly she put down the cup she was cleaning, threw her apron off, and dashed over. "Hey, Josh," Massie smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… I-I came to get a cake."

"A…cake?"

"Yeah, my mom's birthday."

"Oh, well, sure." Massie's heart dropped, but at least he was there with her.

Josh scratched behind his ear and after a while said, "Wait. No. My mom's birthday is like in 4 months."

"What?"

"Uh… I came to see you. I-I heard you were working…here…so."

"Oh!" Massie grinned, feeling her palms beginning to sweat already, "That's great, thanks."

"Yeah," he smiled shyly, "You think you're going to that party tomorrow?"

"Um, planning on it."

"Let me guess – haven't got the perfect dress?"

"Jackpot."

"Do you already have a date?"

"…O-Oh, well- -"

"Never mind, sorry, of course you would- -"

"I'd love to be your date."

**--------------------------**

"Taking someone for a date?" Derrick asked walking past Josh. "Stay away," Josh hissed side glaring at him. Derrick smirked and walked toward the café.

"Is Block here?" Derrick asked a worker.

"Yeah, she just finished her shift."

"Awesome. Tell her that Josh is waiting right outside for her."

"You're Josh?"

"E-Yup."

"So you're the one she's always talking about," the worker smiled, obviously already falling for "Josh."

But, _ouch_.

Derrick sat outside after ordering a latte and chocolate chip cookie.

"Josh!" Massie called, but she cut herself off.

"Massie," Derrick smiled, "I got what you like- -"

"I'm going home."

"What? Come on, the fun hasn't even started."

"What _fun?_"

"The fun we used to have."

Massie cringed at the thought, and how dare he bring it up! He had nerve.

"I'm sure you had fun. I sure didn't."

"…That's not the part I was talking about- -"

"Kay, well. Bye."

"Massie, seriously, you're not going to keep on like this?"

"Go have sex with another hag, you might feel better."

"But you never heard my side!"

"Of…?"

"Of- -"

"Loved the story! So I'm going to go. Hope I won't see you around."

"Wh—J—Fine! At least take this!! I bought it for you."

Massie grabbed the latte and threw it on Derrick's crotch. She grabbed the cookie as a reward and munched on it well satisfied.

But Josh – he was still an excuse.


End file.
